


No Nut November

by AIMRWV



Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Desperation, Dry Humping, M/M, No nut november, PWP, Sports, Yaoi, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Taemin takes part in No Nut November- Minho likes to see him desperate for release.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No Nut November

_A/N  
A random addition because I was inspired.  
I didn't even read it over so bear with mistakes.  
I am sorry._

Chapter 7 (2min) - No Nut November, desperation, dry-humping(?)

* * *

Minho heard a soft hiss from the shower cabin next to him as he washed off the sweat from today's training.

“You alright?” He asked as he spread the shower gel all over his toned body. 

“Yeah, just no nut doing its thing.” Taemin answered from the other side of the milky glass.

Minho saw his teammate’s figure bending over as the water was turned on again and another hiss was heard. He felt a cold cloud of air through the opening on the bottom of the glass, realising what the other was doing.

“Are you getting an erection now? Really?” Minho joked, knowing it was only the two of them in the shower as they had to stay longer cleaning up the field. “How old are you? Fifteen?”

The water on the other side turned off and a scoff was heard.

“I take it you are not taking part in no nut November?” Taemin said and Minho furrowed his brows.

“No nut November? People actually do that?” the older said while soaping his butt. “I thought that was like every strange Internet phenomenon – a joke.”

“There are quite a few people who attempt it and guess what? I chose my friends poorly. We made it a challenge this year.”

Minho shook his head in disbelief as he turned on the warm water to wash the soap of his body, enjoying how it relaxed his overused muscles. He could never do it at least once a day he had to get rid of the pressure in his balls. Not a chance he would make it through a whole month.

“Fuck.”

“Are you really ok? It is only the fifth and you already struggle like this? Are you sure that's a good idea?” Minho chuckled.

“Shut up Choi.”

“Whatever you say.” The taller shrugged, walking over to his towel, wrapping it around his hips before turning around to see Taemin soaping up his hair. Their eyes met and the younger immediately covered his private parts with a hand covered in white foam.

“Yah”

Minho held up his arms in defense. “Ho ho – think I have never seen an erection before?”

“Go to hell.” Taemin just said glaring at Minho who shortly left the scene.

He couldn’t help but look up what no nut November was really about, and he was surprised to even find a website dedicated to the strange movement, awfully designed - but exactly that was the point. Minho had to admit the way this whole thing was built up was hilarious and definitely worth one's while – not the challenge itself though, more the whole spectacle around it.

The next training, he could barely take his eyes off Taemin. It was the seventh of November so in case the other really pulled through,today would mark one whole week of abstinence. Minho couldn’t even imagine the pressure in the poor man’s balls and suddenly wanted nothing more than to tease the younger until he broke.

It wasn’t surprising that Taemin, once again, volunteered to clean up the remaining materials off the field and Minho was fast to follow him, raising his hand almost at the same time when their coach asked for helpers.

“Trying to avoid showering with the others?” Minho asked when he passed Taemin on the way inside.

“I am more interested as to why YOU stayed back.” The younger admitted, trying to change the topic.

“No reason.” Minho said with a smirk and of course, Taemin saw right through it.

“If you are here to see me struggle, you won’t be happy. I have it under control by now.”

“Hmmm” the taller said, lips still curled upwards. “If you say so.”

Minho ogled Taemin’s crotch a little to obviously which earned him a punch in the guts.

“What are you looking at.”

With a small chuckle, Minho turned around gesturing the other to follow him to take a shower but Taemin took a while to get to the shower stalls and Minho knew exactly why. He was already done showering when the younger finally walked inside, unaware of the other’s presence.

The moment Taemin finally removed his pants and underwear, his dick sprung free, fully erect and of a deep purple that looked anything but healthy. Minho couldn’t keep his eyes of the younger’s privates.

“Pretty in purple?” he said and Taemin immediately turned in Minho’s direction, eyes wide in surprise.

“Don’t cover yourself. I seen it already.” Minho continued when the younger used both of his hands to keep his hard length covered. “Looks like fun, no nut November.”

“Choi Minho you better get out of here. I don’t have a whole lot of patience at the moment.” Taemin almost growled as he glared at the taller.

“How long has it been? Seven days?”

“You better shut up.”

“But it is a lot of fun to see you like this, Mr-I-am-too-cool-to-admit-that-I-am-fucking-desperate.”

Taemin laughed ironically as he walked towards the taller male, his hands pulled off his erection, it now standing free, bobbing with his steps.

“So, this is fun to you?”

Minho suddenly took a step back, tension between them rising by the second.

“You don’t have any other ideas?” Taemin said, standing a little too close to Minho who was only wearing his towel. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you around me a little too often for it to be a coincidence.”

“What are you saying?” Minho asked and Taemin took another step closer, his hand placed on the taller’s biceps, his erection coming in contact with the white towel. Minho’s gaze immediately dropped down to see if it was in fact what he thought he felt poking his crotch.

“I am not saying anything.” Taemin said, his cramped hands on Minho’s arms telling another story.

“You want me to make you lose that challenge?”

A verbal answer wasn’t needed because within a second, Taemin’s body was pressed against his, lips crashing together, immediately immersed in a deep, messy kiss.

“FUCK.” Taemin almost shouted into Minho’s mouth when his oversensitive dick was rubbing against the rough fabric of the latter’s towel.

“Quiet.” The other immediately said, pulling away. He locked the door to keep anyone from entering – rumours spread fast and gays in a football team wasn’t exactly what was commonly seen. If anything, it was the most unlikely place for such rumours to originate.

Minho turned on several showers, before returning to Taemin, pushing him towards the wall.

“You are so fucking hot Lee Taemin.” He mumbled while his big hands were roaming the younger’s body almost desperately, afraid of never being able to touch the latter’s gorgeous body again.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Let’s just not talk.” Minho said, kissing Taemin once more. Kissing him hard. So hard that his towel started slipping along his legs until it was on the wet floor, steam building clouds around them as they rubbed their bodies against each other – or more accurately: Taemin rubbing his crotch on Minho’s, enjoying the sensation of the taller’s dick hardening in the midst of thick pubic hair that tickled his oversensitive dick just the right way.

“FUCK I am coming.” Taemin moaned loudly, hips shuddering as a sudden orgasm rolled over him.

“OH GOD” a jerk of his hips, “SHIT FUCK” his balls contracting. “HOLY MOOOtheR” Taemin kept cursing while Minho couldn’t even register anything before, he felt hot strings of cum on his abdomen, Taemin trembling in his arms. He felt the younger’s legs give in as his muscles tremored uncontrollably, balls finally being able to pump the overproduced sperm out of its confinement. 

“Oh god.” Taemin hissed as he came down from his high. “shit.”

This was better than anything Minho could have ever imagined but despite that, Taemin instantly started apologizing.

“Shit sorry. Damn.”

“You mind?” Minho said, pointing at his dick and Taemin shook his head.

The taller immediately started jerking himself of, still holding Taemin in his arms who looked at his face with glossy eyes, looking almost completely out of it.

“Almost there.” He whispered as he flexed his muscles when his balls tightened and released all over Taemin’s bellybutton.

Both were out of breath when they pulled apart, Minho looking down on him, white strings of very dense cum covering his abdomen.

“Shit, you came a lot.”

“Hmmm.” Taemin just hummed, playing with his soft dick with one hand and Minho couldn’t help but notice it slowly hardening again. Or was it still hard? He wasn’t sure but Taemin walked towards one of the running showers, immediately standing under the water.

Minho was standing there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided to join Taemin under his shower, but the moment he stood in front of the younger he knew that that wasn’t a good idea.

“You owe me something.” Taemin said, dick standing proudly once more.

“What are you talking about?”

“I lost the bet because of you.”

“Do you really think you would have made it past tonight without jerking off?” Minho said skeptically. “I have seen those balls; you wouldn’t have made it through the shower.”

“You have a big mouth Choi Minho.”

“And you have an erection – I would call that the perfect match.”

* * *

_ A/N  _

_I am so sorry for this one idk what happened I just watched a pewdiepie video and he was talking about no nut November and my mind went like: PERFECT_  
So I wrote this in less than an hour. Pretty sure there are a bazillion spelling mistakes and typos. I might read over it tomorrow if I have time!  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this? 

[ _MASTERLIST_ ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0)


End file.
